vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pain Infliction
disabling Stefan]] Pain infliction is an ability of witches to inflict great pain onto a person by causing their blood vessels to burst and thus giving them multiple aneurysms. Witches commonly use this power to disable supernatural beings with accelerated healing, however it has been shown to be used on humans to stun them as well. This power can also be activated through a spell, though commonly performed non-verbally, invoked through the Latin-based term "Ah Sha Lana". The name Aneurysm spell was coined by Lucien and can be used interchangeably. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Sheila Bennett Sheila used this power during Fool Me Once when Damon challenged her to come outside and face him as a display of power. Similarly to Bonnie she activated this power by casting a stern gaze at her enemy. Due to her advanced age it exhausted her considerably as she was seen breathing heavily and leaning on the door after the confrontation with Damon. She was the first to use this power on screen. Bonnie Bennett Since first learning it somewhere mid Season 1, after the death of her grandmother, Bonnie has used this spell quite often to defend herself and others from supernatural beings. She is first seen using it in Miss Mystic Falls on Stefan Salvatore to stop him killing an innocent girl. She also uses it in The Return to show Damon Salvatore she has the power to take him down. While successful with Damon, she failed to cause harm to Katherine who was over four times his age. She would later use this basic power again on Damon due to his involvement in Caroline's transition to becoming a vampire in Brave New World. In Plan B she uses it to incapacitate Mason Lockwood so Damon could torture him. At first she seemed to use this ability using the same stern look as her grandmother, though by Homecoming Bonnie progressed to have learnt how to channel the power through her hands, this allowed her to incapacitate both Tyler and Damon at the same time. In Break On Through, used this basic power against Abby Bennett Wilson after she bit Jamie after she completed her transition into a vampire with no control. In Do Not Go Gentle, Bonnie, under the control of Esther performed the non-verbal power upon Damon so that she could feed the transitioning Alaric her blood. In A View to a Kill, Bonnie utilizing Expression, used the non-verbal power twice; once on Kol and then on Klaus. When Kol attacked her at the high school, she protect herself from him by using this power to severely weaken him and bring him to his knees in pain. Later that night she would use it again to force Klaus through the Gilbert house in order to trap him in a lunar boundary spell and to save Elena and Jeremy. She would later go on to use it again on Elena to the point where she feared death in Pictures of You after she attacked and nearly killed Bonnie. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Bonnie defends herself against Lily who is furious at Bonnie who wont help her free her 'family', the Heretics. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Bonnie's non-verbal pain infliction is powerful enough to subdue a new turned Heretic, Kai, though her upper hand is soon reversed. In Age of Innocence, Bonnie performed a similar spell to that of Liv's in order to incapacitate the Heretic, Oscar. She would later perform a non-verbal spell on Oscar's body as an unknown spirit was inhabiting it when Bonnie thought she resurrected him. *'Incantation:' Phasmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum Jonas Martin Jonas Martin was seen using this power several times, the most notable case being in Daddy Issues. Jonas is one of the few witches to selectively use this power on multiple target in order to save Caroline Forbes and the Salvatore Brothers from Jules's Pack. At Elijah's request, he confronted the pack members and selectively used the non-verbal form of this power on at least four members, including both Jules and Brady, while sparing Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon. He'd use this power again in The House Guest against Stefan, who confronted him after his son's death, and then on Caroline, to stop her from attacking him. He would use both, a stern gaze as well as a hand gesture to active this power, however the gesture was different than Bonnie's, as he activated his power by splaying his fingers and extending his arms outwards although he'd later use the same gesture as Bonnie shortly before his death. Maddox Maddox often used this power during his time on the show to incapacitate vampires and werewolves. In Know Thy Enemy, he was shown to be powerful enough to incapacitate Katherine, who had previously shown to resist Bonnie's pain infliction, with this power, leaving her spasming on the floor. In The Last Day he used the power to incapacitate Tyler so he and Caroline could be kidnapped for use in Klaus' sacrifice ritual. He also later used this power to try and defend himself from Damon's attack. Maddox used this power in a similar way to Jonas, although using only one arm. Greta Martin In The Last Day, along with Maddox, Greta used this power on Caroline, ordered by Klaus, to capture her and Tyler to be used for the sacrifice. The Burial Ground Witch Spirits In As I Lay Dying, the witch spirits that resided at the Abandoned Cottage used the basic power to punish Bonnie and to break her connection from channeling Emily's spirit during her séance. Stefan wanted to ask Emily for a cure to a werewolf bite, though when Emily refused to tell Stefan, the spirits demanded 'balance'; that Emily believed it was his time to die. After regaining her composure, Bonnie tells Stefan, They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power. Though Bonnie had a direct connection to the spirits in order to channel their power, it was also proven that the 100 dead witches had sufficient power to use this ability to effectively disable the original hybrid, Klaus (The Ties That Bind ). They were able to bring him to the ground and cause him to temporarily scream in pain at their command. They ceased their assault when he threatened their living descendants, and specifically to end the Bennett bloodline, as they likely did not have enough of a foothold on the mortal plane to 'take him down, permanently', as when Bonnie was channeling them. Gloria Gloria was seen using this power during Disturbing Behavior on Stefan when he attempted to attack her over her search for Elena's necklace. She used the power in the same way as the Bennett witches by channeling it through her eyes, she however seemed to require much less effort with her face barely changing and time to take down Stefan in this way most likely because she's a more powerful witch and/or she has more experience (possibly 90 years or more) using it. Nandi LaMarche Nandi used this power during We'll Always Have Bourbon Street on Damon when he reveals that he knows she is lying about being Valerie's granddaughter as he remembers seeing her as a little girl. Stefan comes from behind and urgently pleads with her to stop hurting Damon and just help them. Aja In Because the Night, Aja, having the power of twelve witches at her disposal fought off Stefan with a strong non-verbal pain infliction. The pain was so great all he could do was flee from the vicinity to escape her magic. In Graduation, the temporarily resurrected Aja and her coven sought revenge on Caroline and Stefan. Aja attacks Stefan, Caroline and Elena for her coven's destruction (due to being linked) with a powerful non-verbal pain infliction spell, though was stopped by Klaus and killed, through decapitation, a second time. It is interesting to note, that in death, they learned from their mistake and did not link themselves a second time. Qetsiyah Qetsiyah used this ability quite frequently during her first and resurrected life. She was first seen using this power in ancient Greece, two thousand years ago to defend herself against Silas, after telling him that she ripped out the heart of Amara for his betrayal, in a flashback in Original Sin. She also used this power both verbally and non-verbally, depending on her situation. The verbal incantation was to disable Damon, who attacked her and began to strangle her. In Handle with Care, she would utilize the non-verbal form to attack Elena in order to force Damon to kill a now mortal-witch Silas. *'Incantation:' Ah Sha Lana Silas In Death and the Maiden, Silas used a slight, yet more powerful, variation of the non verbal power in order to blatantly attack an innocent, unknown man, telling his unknown girlfriend that he was liquefying his internal organs. While the more common version works to cause blood vessels to burst, Silas's spell took it to the next level, causing tissues to burst and liquefy. While this is not the only time a pain infliction spell has been performed on a human (or a supernatural creature that lacks a healing factor), it is the only variation that has been performed thus far of this magnitude. He would later use pain infliction as a means to retaliate against Stefan, though he was quickly overpowered. The Travelers In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Sloan and the travelers that accompanied her performed a verbal spell several times to subdue Damon and Enzo, then shortly later, Elena and Stefan. In What Lies Beneath, Markos and his travelers used the same spell on Elena in order to incapacitate her and abduct her. *'Incantation:' Evas Elabuk Estupey The Gemini Coven and Joshua Parker In Promised Land, Luke and Live are chatting at a diner table. Liv tells Luke that the Coven was pissed because he failed to hide the Doppelgängers and practically served them to Markos on a silver platter. She tells hem that they never should have let it get that far all because they got caught up in a "let's be friends" trap. Luke attempts to calm Liv by telling her that these people are nice and better than their screwed up family. As he berate his family (and by extension his coven) the glasses and silverware on the table begin to shake and clatter. Luke clutches his head in pain as, presumably, their father or someone else from the coven casts an aneurysm spell on him. He initially thinks it is Liv casting the spell on him though she reiterates that the coven is pissed and he begins to listen to her again. In Fade Into You, Joshua used the non-verbal power on Damon after the realization that Damon had been to the Prison world that held Kai. With the prospects of Kai's freedom, he attacked Damon, the spell was powerful enough to incapacitate him to the point of unconsciousness. Once Damon realizes that Joshua is attempting to kill his own daughter, he is attacked, though is easily able to inflict more aneurysms on Damon. Once Stefan and Alaric arrived, he was outnumbered and in order to escape, he cast a cloaking spell upon himself. In the flashback when he and his coven banished Kai, he performed another non-verbal spell to subdue him while they worked the banishment spell. Liv Parker In Man on Fire, Liv used a pain infliction spell on Stefan and Elena, under Enzo's orders since he had taken Luke hostage. *'Incantation:' Phasmatos Pyrox Morsinus Illum In The Day I Tried To Live, she used the non-verbal form to weaken Kai further after she subsequently stabbed him; due to him winning, and killing, Luke in the Merge. Malachai Parker In Black Hole Sun, Kai was able to siphon Bonnie's magic allowing him to attack Damon with an aneurysm spell. Using Liv's siphoned magic, Kai attacks Damon again, inflicting another power aneurysm on him as he destroyed the ascendant in I Alone. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Kai performed a verbal pain infliction spell upon Liv in order to force Jo to reclaim her magic so they could Merge, he used the magic he siphoned from her to enact the spell. In Woke Up With a Monster, Kai attempts the Acidic Blood Spell though due to his lack of spell casting and using magic, all he had done was burst blood capillaries, instead of the former, to the point where Elena falls unconscious. During his second attempt he was more successful at inflicting pain, turning her blood to acid as well as melting her daylight ring. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai was able to inflict every individual attending Alaric and Jo's wedding with massive aneurysms, something that no witch on the series, has been shown to do. *'Incantation:' Phasmatos superous em animi... In It's Been a Hell of a Ride, Kai siphoned magic from he Armory itself (literally in the walls he says). As he is doing so, he attacks Caroline with a non-verbal pain infliction spell. As she is weakened he eventually snaps her neck with telekinesis and breaks free from his cell by breaking and shattering the glass. The Heretics Whether separate or together, each of the Heretics have perform a variation of a pain infliction spell, with the exception of Malcolm. *Nora and Mary Louise: Nora, with Mary Louise, were able to inflict aneurysms on Caroline in Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take with a non-verbal pain infliction spell. *Mary Louise would cast a non-verbal spell on Damon, in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, for insulting her when Valerie attempted to tell them the truth that Julian attacked her and caused her to lose her pregnancy. *Oscar: In Age of Innocence, Oscar performed a non-verbal pain infliction upon Damon, Alaric and Bonnie after he siphoned Bonnie's visions of the phoenix stone. *Beau: Beau was seen to be able to inflict massive aneurysms on Stefan in Never Let Me Go. In Mommie Dearest, Beau would attack Valerie, and eventually Caroline, due to her betrayal to them and Lily for attempting to kill Julian. Caroline was, apparently, collateral damage that got caught in the cross fire. *Valerie Tulle: In Live Through This, Valerie used this power on Damon when he threatened to reveal what she had done, i.e. having killed Oscar, to Lily. In Postcards from the Edge, Valerie and Stefan intervened and saved Damon from being staked by Julian. Still wanting revenge, Stefan sought Valerie's help once again. Valerie cloaked Julian and incapacitated him with a powerful, non-verbal pain infliction spell while Stefan delivered the killing blow, a stake to the heart. Throughout The Originals Katie In Tangled Up In Blue, Katie, while channeling the ancestors, performed a strong verbal incantation to attack and subdue a large crowd, at least a dozen, of vampires in order to save her vampire lover, Thierry. Even with Davina's intervention to save Marcel, it appeared that Katie's magic was more superior. Unfortunately, Klaus mortally wounded her before she could take down Marcel with a wooden stake. * Incantation: Donn moi se la vroh kondu feh aila ra donn toi moi. Donn moi. Salacku tusdeh do. Vala. Bastianna Natale In Le Grand Guignol, Bastianna performed a verbal incantation upon Thierry when he threatened the meeting that he, concocted by Marcel and Rebekah, and the witches, her and Genevieve, convened. Unbeknownst to her, Marcel was waiting to strike and, while she was preoccupied with Thierry, Marcel attacked her. Bastianna was unable to fend him off and fatally wounded, specifically decapitated. * Incantation: Votre âme, l'ame boa. Genevieve In Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve was able to inflict massive aneurysms on Rebekah, an Original, to the point of passing out twice; once during her first life, shown in a flashback, and a second time in her resurrected life. In Le Grand Guignol She would perform a variant spell upon the vampires Thierry, Marcel, and Rebekah, as she barely escaped with her life. In The Big Uneasy she would perform the second incantation again, yet on Klaus, the Original Hybrid, something that has been seen as difficult to do, with just a wave of her hand. Also in The Battle of New Orleans, she berates Klaus as he never planned to give her his mother's grimoire. In retaliation, he attempts to attack her, though greatly weakened from the moonlight rings Genevieve created, he is barely able to come close to her. She is easily able to cast a non-verbal pain infliction spell on him and he quickly succumbs to the pain. She also displayed this power on Hayley during the battle between the witches and the Originals in From a Cradle to a Grave in order to give Monique time to sacrifice Hope to the Ancestors. *'First Incantation:' Radiamis *'Second Incantation:' Vamisa la visia. Céleste Dubois In Crescent City, Céleste, still possessing the witch Sabine, takes on Elijah. Initially, she uses her magic to break his bones, forcing him to the ground. She would later use the non-verbal form of pain infliction to attempt to knock him unconscious, but eventually relents and gives up her spell. Monique Deveraux In Crescent City, Monique uses a non-verbal aneurysm spell on her aunt Sophie because of her lack of faith in the Harvest, the Ancestors and her unwillingness to fight the vampires. Her spell ultimately proceeds to kill her while she bled out in the street. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, she cast the non-verbal variation on an unknown vampire, as Diego and others are having free reign on innocents. In The Big Uneasy, Monique attempts to sacrifice Genevieve. She quickly subdues her by casting a non-verbal pain infliction spell, bringing her to her knees in pain. With her death, the final Harvest girl would be resurrected and her coven would gain the full power from the Harvest. As she is about to strike, the Ancestors commune with her, seemingly to spare Genevieve; however, she quickly learns of the bargain they are willing to make: a second chance to retain her life if she sacrifices the Mikaelson child and consecrates her to New Orleans soil, to fuel their magic until the next Harvest. Monique lowers the blade as Genevieve agrees to complete this dark task. Ancestral Spirits In A Closer Walk With Thee, the Ancestors, or presumably (or more specifically) Esther Mikaelson, used the basic power to enforce their will on Genevieve to sacrifice Hope to fuel the Ancestor well of magic. In Alone with Everybody, the spirits unleash their power over Vincent, the new Regent, casting a pain infliction spell on him in order to get him to comply to their demands, sparing Sofya a second time and setting her free, once he tells them I Understand. Later, in Behind the Black Horizon, the Ancestors again force him, by using a pain infliction spell upon him, to comply and cast the Beast Creation spell for Lucien. As Vincent retaliates to keep Lucien from drinking the newly created serum, the Ancestor step in again and force Vincent to cease using his magic, allowing Lucien to ingest the serum. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Vincent attempted the forced Harvest, initiated by Elijah, and the Ancestors used this power against them both, causing them to bleed from their eyes. They refused Elijah's sacrifice because they still hated the Mikaelsons and Vincent wasn't a French Quarter Elder, that it wasn't his magic to perform the ritual. They then proceeded to break Elijah's neck but spared Vincent who completed the Harvest with Davina's help. Davina Claire In Rebirth, Davina performed a non-verbal pain infliction on three werewolves, who at the time were empowered with moonlight rings. In Alive and Kicking, Davina once again used this power on another werewolf in order to protect herself and Kaleb (who unbeknownst to her was actually Kol Mikaelson), though she alone could not over power a the large pack. In Red Door, Davina finally learns Kaleb's true identity, Kol, and that he destroyed her chance to break the sire link. Upset for the betrayal, she attacks him using the non-verbal pain infliction and proceeds to telekinetically throw him around the room. Finn Mikaelson Finn is one of the few witches to use hand gestures to enact the non-verbal form of this power. In Live and Let Die, Finn, who was possessing Vincent's body, massively pain inflicted Elijah with a simple hand gesture. In Red Door, Finn used a bowl with an unknown mixture to cause a pain infliction spell on Kol, who was possessing the witch Kaleb Westphall, remotely. A spell in this form has rarely been demonstrated. In Sanctuary, Finn again uses hand gestures to cause painful aneurysms on Marcel, though this time blows on his index finger and thumb and proceeds to rub them together. Soon thereafter, being irritated by Marcel's words, he continues to torture him with additional pain infliction magic. Later, Kol comes to join him, however, Finn believing Kol to be a duplicitous weasel turns his magic on Kol and drops him with a simple gesture. Eventually he would learn of his brother's treachery and curses him with a death hex. Esther Mikaelson In Alive and Kicking, Esther under the possession of Cassie's body, she cause massive pain infliction on Kol, thus making him bleed. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Esther, possessing the body of the witch Leonore uses pain infliction on Klaus when he begins to strangle her, using a small hand gesture as she could barely speak. Though Esther was able to make Klaus bleed from his nose from the spell, her concentration was not strong enough to fend him off and she survived because he released her. Kol Mikaelson In Brotherhood of the Damned, Kol, despite being in the weak body of Kaleb was able to drop Gia to the ground with a simple gesture to enact his pain infliction. Later in The Devil is Damned, he would focus his power through channeling the Paragon Diamond, Kol was easily able to subdue Klaus for a few second using pain infliction, though Klaus' vampire speed was too great to overcome. Freya Mikaelson In Sanctuary, Freya performed a non-verbal, fatal pain infliction on the harvest girl Cassie, killing her in the process. This is one of the few instances where this power has been used to fatally wound a supernatural person that lacks a healing factor. In Save My Soul Freya performed the non-verbal pain infliction power on Aiden by cupping her hands and blowing into them; he was overcame with pain that dropped him to the ground in mere seconds, though it did not knock him unconscious. In Out of the Easy, using a hand gesture casts a non verbal pain infliction spell on Aurora. Clenching her hand into a fist seemed to cause the agony to increase. As Aurora and Hayley struggle with one another, Freya casts yet another spell, though this one is more powerful than the last, bringing Aurora to her knees, telling Freya That actually hurt, haven't felt pain since the 1700s! Kind of tickles!. Later in The Other Girl in New Orleans, she performs the same hand gesture (clenching her fist) on a Strix vampire whom had come to rescue Tristan, though he was only a distraction for Aya to swoop in and take her down instead. In Savior, Freya is attacked again by two Strix vampires. She was easily able to subdue the first, using the same clenched fist gesture, though the second vampire was too quick for her to react before he broke her arm, poisoned her and through her to the ground. In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Freya casts a powerful, yet non-verbal Aneurysm spell (coined by Lucien) on Lucien, bringing him to his knees, though the Ancestors have their 'Champion' and continue to help him fend off Freya's magic (Sigil Restraintment Spell, Aneurysm spell and Heart Extraction spell) allowing him to walk away seemingly unscathed. In Gather Up the Killers, Freya saved Keelin from one of Alistair's henchmen using the non-verbal form of this power, activating it with a snap of her fingers. Keelin comments that she "melted" his brain, however, she was channeling five dark objects to amplify her magic, enough to fatally wound a vampire and abolish his supernatural healing. In Haunter of Ruins, she used the non-verbal form of this power on Keelin after she tracked her down after she was set free by Hayley. Once she took her down, she gave her a choice to come back with her, willingly, or she was going to do it forcefully and make it hurt. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Freya used the non-verbal form of this power frequently upon Dominic. She first used it in order to distract him and entrap him in her Disempowerment Boundary spell. Once contained, she would continue to use it on him so that he would reveal information about the four pieces of the Hollow's remains. Tremé Witch In They All Asked For You, an unnamed Tremé witch used a mystical totem by shaking, to enact a pain infliction spell on Rebekah, in Eva's body, thinking it was former looking for more young witches to kidnap. Eva Sinclair After regaining somewhat full control over her body, Eva was able to inflict massive aneurysms on Klaus to effectively subdue him to make her escape from the Mikaelson compound, in Exquisite Corpse. Later, while in her subconscious, use was again able to inflict aneurysms on the mental projections of Marcel and Vincent. Vincent Griffith In Exquisite Corpse, Vincent, using a mudras hand sign, was able to inflict massive aneurysms on Marcel. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Vincent used the pain infliction power on the unnamed Obi witch that was working along with the Strix. In Alone with Everybody, Vincent, the newly named Regent, showcases his power against several ancient vampires (not affiliated with the Strix). The first non-verbal spell he casts by clenching his hand into a fist, quickly subdues the first vampire to attack. The vampire barely had time to clutch his head in pain as he falls to the ground, unconscious. As soon as the first is down, two more vampires vamp-speed and grab Vincent by the arms, attempting to restrain him. However, he quickly utters a verbal pain infliction spell (first spell is unintelligible) that is more powerful than the former, yet specific enough to target the two holding him; they both are quickly taken down, unconscious. As he is about to take down the remaining vampire, Sofya, he is suddenly unable to use his magic (the Ancestors spared her) and he is quickly knocked out himself. *'First Incantation:' ''--TBA-- '' *'Second Incantation:' Passus doulé trèt... In Bag of Cobras, Vincent retaliated against Dominic's spell with one of his own non-verbal pain infliction spells. They both seemed to be at a stalemate until Elijah intervened and told them both it was enough and wanted a word with Dominic. Dahlia A flashback in Save My Soul revealed that Dahlia killed an entire encampment of men, women, and children, approximately 23 individuals, with a wave of her hand, presumably using this power. This, however, was performed after Dahlia forged her new brand of connective magic that allowed her to draw power from Freya. Centuries later, she'd perform another non-verbal pain infliction spell on Mathias by making him bleed from the inside out. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Dahlia's first modern day appearance, she used pain infliction on Freya, by clasping her hand, as a warning for her betrayal. Later she would use this power again, while fighting Klaus and Mikael. Through her acolytes, Dahlia successfully subdued Klaus and, with a twist of her hand, brought down Mikael. In Fire with Fire, she would use a varied hand gesture, waving both her and blowing towards Klaus, causing him to react in pain. *Dahlia's Acolytes: In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Dahlia granted a fraction of her devastating power to several dozen 'Acolytes' that she control through Kenning. One acolyte confronted Klaus personally, crippling him with a powerful, non-verbal pain infliction spell. A second acolyte, using the similar clasping hand gesture, attacked Mikael, effectively bringing them both to their knees. Versailles Witches In You Hung the Moon, the Versailles witches of the Ninth Ward Coven came to the aid of their fallen Elder, Kara Nguyen. Ten or so witches cast non-verbal pain infliction spells on Hayley, the hired gun sent by Davina (the recently named Regent), though her hybrid status quickly overwhelmed each of the witches, individually. The Moroccan Witch In Beautiful Mistake, the unnamed Moroccan witch, revealed to be in league with Aya and the Strix once Rebekah and Freya met with her. Once she cast her Restraintment spell on Rebekah, she was easily able to cast a powerful pain infliction spell that crippled her, in her original body, that quickly brought her to ground in pain. Once the Witch subdue Rebekah and disposed of Freya's astral form, Aya finished Rebekah off with the Cursed Stake. Kara Nguyen In Wild at Heart, Kara, an ancestral spirit, uses the non-verbal power on Davina who had Traveled to the Ancestral Plane for Kol. She attacked Davina for revenge, as she was the one who had Kara killed. She is one of the few resident New Orleans witches to use the clenched fist hand gesture to enact the non-verbal form of this power. The Sisters In Dead Angels, Madison telekinetically hoists Klaus up into the air while simultaneously casting a non-verbal pain infliction spell upon him, demonstrating the power she commanded against that of an original. She is one of the few witches to use both basic powers in conjunction with one another. Klaus screamed in agony as he was helpless against the dark witch's magic. In Heart Shaped Box, several unnamed witches from the Sisters' Coven attack Cami and Hayley. Cami being a newly turned vampire is quickly subdued with a silent pain infliction spell, bringing her down to the ground to unconsciousness, while Hayley suffered far greater punishment. The Hollow In No Quarter, a then unknown dark spirit, performed a pain infliction spell on Vincent, severely crippling him and bringing him to his knees. It was enough to prevent him from countering the Hollow's magic, though he was protected with Maxine's Protection Charm. The Hollow's Followers *The Zealot: In Haunter of Ruins, the unnamed Zealot, of the entity that sleeps beneath New Orleans, doing the entity's bidding, used this power twice. The first was against Vincent, who was trying to kill the Zealot with a bone breaking spell, though before he could finish his spell, the Zealot's pain infliction was too great for Vincent to properly concentrate and he fell unconscious. After Marcel revived, he attacked the Zealot, who used a potent, non-verbal pain infliction spell to take down Marcel and effectively keep him down. This is noteworthy as moments prior, Marcel ran him through the chest with a large piece of wood and, given his injuries, was still capable of taking down "the Beast". He was stopped with Vincent's intervention and eventually killed when he slit his throat. *Dominic: In Bag of Cobras, Dominic was discovered as the High Priest of the Hollow and confronted Vincent. He made the mistake of mentioning his dead wife and he retaliated by punching him in the jaw. When he recovered, Dominic immediately cast a pain infliction spell on Vincent who reciprocated in kind. They were at a stalemate until Elijah told them both it was enough and wanted a word with Dominic, alone. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Dominic used the non-verbal form of this power again on Klaus after he broke his hand. It was powerful enough to cripple Klaus and bring him to the ground though he recovered quickly after the latter mentioned killing Hope. Klaus ultimately killed Dominic during this altercation. In The Feast of All Sinners, Dominic, who was resurrected by the Hollow's power for a second time, came to Rousseau's and berated the witches for stooping to work alongside vampires. He sought them out offering them true power from his master in order to rid the city of the vampire "filth". After knocking out josh with his telekinesis, he showed the attending witches the extent of this power and induced a selective and fatal pain infliction to all the vampires, save Josh, within the room, leaving the witches to make their choice. *Unnamed Follower: In Voodoo Child, an unnamed follower of the Hollow's used a verbal spell to physically harm Marcel through the traditional Aneurysm spell. This also caused him to bleed from his eyes and was powerful enough to cripple him to the ground. As she continued the chant, Marcel was successfully subdued until Sofya killed her by ripping out her heart from her back. **'Incantation:' Arràcher soit je Jessica In Phantomesque, Kol arranges a meeting with the Harvest Girls, Jessica and Amy. Kol seeks them out to trade dozens of dark objects so that in return, they would cast a spell so that he could see Davina again with the recently reconnected Ancestral Plane. Ultimately they refused. Together, Jessica subdued him with a non-verbal pain infliction spell, then Amy used telekinesis to break Kol's neck. They left him there in the middle of Lafayette Cemetery and took the bags of dark objects. Hope Mikaelson In We Have Not Long To Love, Hope, overcome with anger and influence of the Hollow's Dark Magic, attacks Elijah with her telekinesis; she's angry over the fact that he let Hayley die. Klaus intervenes and calls out her name. In her rage, she turns around and attacks Klaus with a potent, non-verbal pain infliction spell. Klaus doubles over to the floor in pain and Hope soon realizes what she's done and releases hold over the spell. In that moment, the whispers of the Hollow cease. She looks around the room, having attacking both her uncle and father, as well as having put Declan to sleep, and leaves Rousseau's. In There in the Disappearing Light '', continues to suffer from the effects of the Hollow's Dark Magic. In order to quell her affliction Klaus gives her Roman to torture and, eventually, kill. Chained in the Abattoir's underground prison, Hope uses the non-verbal form of this power to torture Roman for his part in Hayley's death. Roman offers himself to her, that he knows what he did was wrong and that she can kill him. However, even with the persistent whispers of the Hollow, she spares his life, opting to show him mercy. Later, with the Dark Magic affliction spreading over Hope's arms and body, Klaus makes a deal with Elijah and Antoinette. At St. Anne's Church, Klaus encourages Hope to "let it all out". As Hope's eyes turn the radiate blue of the Hollow, she releases all of the Hollow's Dark Magic upon Emmett and his followers, each vampire succumbing to the amplified effects of the lethal pain infliction spell; Hope finally avenged her mother's death. In ''When The Saints Go Marching In, Hope used the non-verbal form of this power to temporarily subdue and distract Marcel as she made her way through the Mardi Gras crowd in order to find Klaus. Throughout Legacies Lizzie Saltzman In Hope is Not the Goal, Lizzie, siphoning from MG, performs a non-verbal pain infliction spell on Kaleb who vamp sped away after being interrogated about feeding on Dana. Lizzie, MG, and Hope believed that in attacking Dana, he also killed her, though after stopping him running, Dana stumbled out of the woods, seeking help, leading them to assume that he also turned her and she was now in transition. However, she later died that wasn't a result of Kaleb or being in transition. Josie Saltzman In Hope is Not the Goal, Josie, siphoning from Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted itself, performed a non-verbal pain infliction spell on Jed, his two werewolf buddies, and Rafael. Clenching her fist close, the spell was powerful enough to disable the fight between Jed and Rafael, though Josie was not particularly skilled at being selective in who she cast the spell upon as Rafael, the one she was attempting to save, was also effected. Salvatore Boarding School Witches In order for Sebastian to remain at the Salvatore Boarding School, he would have to spend time with the various supernatural factions - the goal is to see if he can control his basic urges. However when approached with the muse of performing a "parlor trick", Sebastian agreed to let Alyssa Chang to use her crystal ball to get into his deep emotions. Progressive, however, Sebastian became aggressive as his worse fears were brought to light. When urged to leave by Landon, he struck him, throwing him into a wall at the Old Mill. The witches, with the exception of Alyssa and Lizzie, retaliated, casting pain infliction upon him, enough to cripple him to the floor. Only did they rebuffed their assault when Lizzie told them to stop, wanting to check on him. Trivia *The non-verbal use of this spell has often been seen to be enacted through several means and gestures, such as through the eyes, or more frequently the hands (extending all five fingers and presenting the palm(s) towards the target), or seemingly more powerful, clenched fist hand gesturesList of Hand Gestures.. *In order of appearance Shelia Bennett was the first witch to use the non-verbal pain infliction power on screen in Fool Me Once. **Chronologically, Qetsiyah is the first known witch to have used this power. In a flashback in Original Sin, she used the non-verbal form upon Silas. *Bonnie Bennett was the first witch to perform a verbal variation of this power; She channeled the power of 100 witches upon Klaus in The Sun Also Rises, the most powerful pain infliction spell seen to date. **In Tangled Up In Blue, a similar spell was performed by Katie upon Marcel and his gang only this time, using the Ancestors . **The next verbal form of this basic power would not be used again until Man on Fire when Liv performed it for Enzo on Stefan and Elena. *This power has been used in en masse on several occurrences: **Jonas Martin is the first witch to perform the non-verbal power en masse. He used it on at least four werewolves of Jules' Pack, in The House Guest. **Katie is the first New Orleans witch to perform a verbal mass pain infliction spell upon vampires in Tangled Up In Blue. Dominic is the second witch to perform this spell en masse on a group of vampires; additionally, he selectively ignored witches as he cast the non-verbal spell. **Dahlia's use of this power was on a much larger set of individuals, approximately 23 men, women, and children, killing them all. **To date, Hope's use of this power, although amplified by the Hollow's Dark Magic, was on the largest set of vampires, approximately 45, killing them all. *In There in the Disappearing Light, as Marcel infiltrated Emmett's hideout, he was subdue by an unnamed male witch using non-verbal pain infliction. It was enough to cripple Marcel to his knees. The witch then broke Marcel's neck with telekinesis. Gallery Screenshot 1561.jpg PainInflict2.png SpiritMagic9.png 7x01-06.jpg TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (3).png Normal TheOriginals206-2091.jpeg NinthWard1.jpg TO403-083-Keelin-Freya.png TO403-099~Zealot-Marcel.png TO407-088-Freya~Dominic.png TO407-118-Elijah.png TO407-119-Vincent.png TO407-130~Klaus-Dominic.png TO412-082-Hollow's Follower-Marcel.png TO513-038-Hope-Pain Infliction.png LGC104-059-Lizzie.png LGC104-060-Kaleb.png LGC104-070-Werewolves-Jed-Josie~Rafael.png LGC104-071-Josie.png References See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:Witches Category:Supernatural